


Flirting Is A Dangerous Game

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Flirting Is A Dangerous Game

"I bet you can't make _him_ blush," Shiro says pointing to none other than Lance McClain.

Keith groans despite the slight flutter in his heart and looks back at his brother who sips his drink nonchalantly, staring at him from the rim of his glass.

"Fine! I'll prove you I can flirt," Keith counters squaring his shoulders and holding his head high, rapidly drinking the rest of his whiskey in one single gulp. He shivers at the burn but welcomes it, glad to have something to disguise his own blush at the bet. He could always blame it on the drink.

Shiro raises an eyebrow at him before Keith turns on his heels and makes his way through the dense crowd to where the Cuban boy is swaying his hips to the loud music, eyes closed and looking simply…

 _Hot!_ Keith gulps at the thought.

There's no other word to describe it, Keith feels the heat in his gut and spreading through him unashamedly.

Keith swallows around the dryness in his throat and slowly approaches him.

As if he senses him, Lance opens his eyes and Keith is momentarily dazed by how blue they are, like two pristine pools of unfathomed purity. Though the way Lance looks at him is everything but chaste.

"Hey, wanna dance?" Lance asks him without preamble, a smirk on his lips and without waiting for a reply, snakes his arms around Keith's waist and pulls him to him.

Keith blushes fiercely, his pickup line forgotten at the tip of his tongue as his heart tumbles around his chest, too frantic and in such frenzy Keith thinks it'll burst.

Lance moves them to the music, hips rolling against each other, breaths hot on their cheeks, eyes heavy with tension and he knows he just lost his bet against Shiro.

_Damn it!_

Keith simply let's Lance lead them, enjoying the way Lance's hands roam through his body and how he looks down at him with explicit intent in his gaze.

Maybe there is still a way to win the bet without words.

Keith wraps his arms around Lance's neck and slowly leans forward, inch by inch closing the distance between them and feeling their breath mingling. Before fluttering his eyes, he sees Lance's eyes widen in surprise and smirks.

He brushes his lips against Lance's, feeling him tense up before relaxing as Keith kisses him.

The kiss is slower and gentler than Keith expected. Lance tastes of fruity drinks and something minty. It's rather intoxicating and Keith finds himself pulling Lance harder against him, hearing him sigh against his lips as Keith explores his mouth, this time almost ravenous.

Keith knows they have to breath at some point so he pulls away, dizzy and breathless and his body electrified. He glances at Lance whose eyes are still closed, lips apart and swollen and cheeks burning red.

"Wow," Lance comments staggering slightly as he finally looks at Keith, eyes glazed. His hands were still on Keith's waist, gripping it tightly as if to support himself.

Keith looks over his shoulder to see Shiro's face completely in shocked surprise. Adam, his boyfriend who had bet on Keith, laughs next to him, wiping at his tears as he pats Shiro in the shoulder.

 _I_   _win!_

Keith returns his eyes to Lance who watched the exchange a little suspiciously but still blushing, lips still tempting. Keith smiles and sees Lance return it, his gut once again twisting pleasantly as he brings Lance's face closer again to him.

"Yeah, I wanna dance,"

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
